


Make a mess of you

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, bring on the sexy times, dub-con i guess, pov ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: “Hah? Say what again?” the annoyance in Izumi’s tone raises up, now turning fully to face him, hands resting over his hips “It’s not a favor. It’s your responsibility! I’m a mess because of you-”Ritsu’s eyes narrow softly, ignoring whatever comes from Izumi’s mouth after that one sentence. All his complains crudely ignored. The only thing in Ritsu’s head being that one sentence, replaying over and over again.He does want to make Izumi even more of a mess.





	Make a mess of you

“This is just _perfect_ … Kuma-kun… _Fucking perfect._ ” The annoyed tone and clear drag of the words, even in between the hasty breathing that interrupted it now and then, made impossible to miss the sarcasm.

Red eyes rolled softly to the side as he pressed the key and turned it around in a mechanic and all-too-familiar move to open the door. The water that dripped down his fingers made it hard to hold into the key, black hair getting in the way of his eyes as well.

“C’mon, what are you dwelling so long for? Hurry up already!” Izumi pressed, voice like a growl, feet tapping on the floor impatiently. The temptation to look at him easily quelled by the horribly annoying tone of his voice girthing at Ritsu’s sanity.

Finally the door opened with a low growl, and Izumi made a slightly satisfied –yes still annoyed- sigh before pushing Ritsu to the side and making his way inside as if he was on his very own home.

Ritsu sighed as he walked inside as well. He wasn’t particularly quiet, but the unstoppable waves of complains that came from the mouth of the white-haired easily drowned down the sound. Uninterested about the ‘stained collection boots’ and the ‘messed up hair’ that Izumi was complaining so hard about, Ritsu just rolled his eyes and yawned. Izumi’s voice was soon turning into background music. A very annoying one at that.

He passed the chain on the door and closed it tight, regretting ever mentioning how close his apartment was. Or saying he didn’t minded if Izumi came over. He did minded. At least now that the silver haired was being such an annoyance.

The door secured, he finally turned around. Izumi was still untying his boots, standing instead of sitting, maybe worrying about leaving stains on the wooden floor with how every part of him is dripping wet from the rain. He’s strangely kind like that sometimes.

He’s annoyed but the boots aren’t coming out any time soon. That’s what he gets for using knee-high boots with laces instead of a zipper. Of course they look nice, but who has the time to untie them?

Ritsu rests his back on the door, not even taking his shoes yet. The way the clothes sticking to his body feels gross but the exhaustion and listlessness that comes from having to run so early in the day wins over and he remains unfazed, back resting against the door. He shouldn’t look at Izumi, Ritsu thinks, but his red eyes easily fall from the ceiling and into the body in front of him, leaned forward as he continues to struggle with the annoyingly long shoe-laces.

The first thing to catch his attention is the shape of those hips, the softness of his backside and the lines of his thighs. His eyes drag slowly over the lines of Izumi’s body, consuming everything from this visual buffet with raising desire. The white dress shirt sticks to his skin, the lines of his torso clearly visible through the all-too-light material.

Finally he escapes from his boots and shoots straight up, back making an elegant line and hair falling back down. A bit of a sigh he turns around, blue meeting red in the slightly darkened hall.

“Wah gross… were you staring or something?” Izumi spats the words and in the slightly pink cheeks, Ritsu finds proof that Izumi already knows the answer to that. So he shrugs instead of replying, managing to make the other groan in annoyance yet again.

Another sigh and Ritsu somehow finds the power in himself to step from the door and into the house, following after the silver haired, eyes glued to his back the whole time. Izumi’s hair looks longer now that the water is pulling it down, falling softly on his neck. A neck a bit too provocative for a hungry vampire, just as the tender body wrapped in wet clothes that shows more than hide is too much of a temptation for a young teenager. And for the way Izumi sways his hips as he walks, he’s in one of two contradictory extremes. Either he is completely unaware of the effect he is causing, or he enjoys playing with fire and is blatantly trying to seduce him.

Izumi stops halfway into the room and turns around just enough to throw a glance over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna shower first, so give me a towel and some clothes to change into” he demands more than asks “Also put my clothes in the dryer would you?”

“Secchan is so rude. Is that how you ask for favors?” Ritsu complains in a tone that is both teasing and drowsy.

“Hah? Say what again?” the annoyance in Izumi’s tone raises up, now turning fully to face him, hands resting over his hips “It’s not a _favor_. It’s your responsibility! I’m a mess because of you-”

Ritsu’s eyes narrow softly, ignoring whatever comes from Izumi’s mouth after that one sentence. All his complains about how Ritsu oversleeping got them caught in the middle of the downpour that is still raging outside, forcing them to take a run to his apartment is crudely ignored. The only thing in Ritsu’s head being that one sentence, replaying over and over again. For him, its nothing but proof of how this display is deliberated. A delicious show to seduce him.

_And he find out he does want to make Izumi even more of a mess._

“Are you even listening? So annoying~” Izumi announces at the end of his one-sided banter, probably finding boring that Ritsu isn’t saying anything back. A whips of his head, the drips of water that hang from it shine under the faint light from the window making his silver tresses look even more divine.

“I’m gonna take that shower now, so, where is the bathroom?” It’s an obvious question, for its Izumi’s first time coming over to his place. Yet, the confident strut from a bit ago, entering as if he was the owner of the place, makes an odd contrast that Ritsu can’t ignore for whatever reason.

“The last room to the left” Ritsu replies after a long moment of entertaining the words inside his mouth, as if considering whether to reply or not, and Izumi turns his back once again, sauntering to the mentioned room. Right behind him, Ritsu lurches closer, not a sound made; a creature of the night cornering its prey.

Unaware or uncaring, Izumi moves confidently. He doesn’t doubts Ritsu’s words -and why would he?- until he opens the door and finds nothing of what he’s looking for. A complaint on the tip of his tongue and a glare ready, he turns around on his feet.

“The hell? Kuma-kun this isn’t-” Ritsu forcefully pushes him, the lack of balance and the sudden action making him stumble on his own feet and fall over his back, right in the softness of the vampire’s bed. Izumi never finishes his line, but Ritsu isn’t willing to listen or reply to any questions, so it doesn’t really matter.

Before the model can stand up, the black haired crawls over the bed, knees and hands at both sides of Izumi, red eyes feasting on the vulnerable sight of him underneath. White hair splashing messily over the darker covers, skin damp with rain and bothered blue eyes surrounded by the smudged black of his eyeliner.

Too distracted to even remember to turn on the A/C, the air feels damp and hot. Curtains way too dark to be nothing but a reminder of his vampire setting makes the room terribly dark even in the middle of the day.

“You look so bad, Secchan” he jokes and Izumi scowls, head turning to the side as if to hide the unsightly shape he is in.

The sound of the rain sounds like a muffled roar on the other side of the closed window.

“That’s why I want to take a bath already” he growls low, clearly over-conscious of his ‘ruined’ prettiness. A play-push on Ritsu’s shoulder as if to tell him to move back and let him go.

“Mnnn” Ritsu hums low, ignoring all the signals, head tilting to the side childishly as if he’s truly confused and not just enjoying the situation.

Unable to keep his hands for himself any longer, now that the object of his desire right in front of him, Ritsu lifts his hand from the bed. The touch of a cold index following Izumi’s jawline is feather light, tasting Izumi’s willingness to accept this.

However, Izumi doesn’t react immediately for whatever reason Ritsu cannot guess.

Own back curling like a cat, he lowers himself until his lips are almost brushing at the tender looking skin on Izumi’s neck. It takes most of his self-control to stop there. A whimper of need on the low of his throat.

“Secchan…”

“You’re being gross…What’s the big idea?” Izumi continues to look away, voice in the usual annoyed tone that characterizes him.

“I just want to give Secchan what he _obviously wants_.” Ritsu lowers his waist, effectively sitting over Izumi’s thighs as if to prevent him from trying to get up just yet “Coming to my apartment, showing off your body. You even came directly to my room, didn’t you?”

“Hah? Are you stupid? I came over because you suggested it. And I’m in your stupid room now because you said it was the shower” Izumi finally turns to look at him, and Ritsu quickly moves back, enjoying the expression of anger in the model “I just _want_ to take a _bath_.”

“And you will…” Ritsu places his thumb right on top of Izumi’s plump lower lip, getting an annoyed and half-confused frown from him. “…later”

Looking up from this close, the mess of Izumi’s mascara is too obvious to ignore. But he doesn’t specially minds it. Izumi is the type of person in which such messes look more erotic than displeasing.

“Hah? What do you mean _later_?” Izumi seems ready to start one of his rants, but Ritsu isn’t having none of it. Not today. Not right now. It’d be too much of a turn off in this situation. So he decides to shut him up.

Leaning forward once more, this time a bit higher than before, he places his lips right on top of the seductive pink of Izumi’s. He has caught him mid-sentence and the model tenses up nervously, closing his teeth right away before he even has a chance to slip his tongue inside. He still brushes it against the strongly closed lips, feeling the tension in that other body right away, the blood pumping so hard to his face he can almost _smell_ it. Izumi is blushing _hard_.

“Later like… after I’ve made a complete mess out of you.” Ritsu finally retreats, licking at his own lips a little, his left hand caressing down Izumi’s tender arm until reaching his hand, forcefully tying their fingers together “Well, that’s if you can still stand up and walk after that.”

Izumi blue eyes are wide-open in what seems to be shock and incredulity at first, lips parting softly as reality settles and he becomes aware that this is no joke. Because there’s no hesitation on the vampire’s words. This is not a question, nor a suggestion, simply an announcement.

“W-wait… what are you even…?” he tries to complain, body wriggling to free himself. The weight of his unit-mate over his legs and the feeling of his trapped hand just now being fully registered.

Wordlessly, Ritsu leans forward, tongue pressed hard against the throat of the silver-haired idol as he licks it in an almost needy fashion, the feeling of the heartbeats right below his mouth making the desire in him intensify. Izumi’s own personal taste, which he is now craving, has been diluted in the rainwater that covers his skin. A whimsical decision to lick every last drop of water from his body until finding the pure, raw taste of him on his skin snatching him into a whirlwind of mindless desire.

Tilting his head to the side, he presses and open mouthed kiss over Izumi’s Adan’s Apple, sucking hard enough to make the silver haired feel the lack of air burning in his chest. It’s not long before he feels the vibration of a yelp in between his lips and the pressure of a hand over his shoulder as Izumi attempts, for a last time to escape.

He ignores it, yet again, his mind already settled.

Lips follows the lines on Izumi’s neck, slightly rough licking and sucking over the easily bruised white skin as Ritsu tries hard not to bite down on his pulse…

“Kuma-kun… don’t…you dare” Izumi managed to word a complaint, almost breathless, whole body shaking “I swear… I’ll fucking… kill you if you bite me…”

He’s trying to sound angry. Bothered. Annoyed. But it’s not working. The higher-than-usual tone on his voice, words shaky and breathy, only seduces him further.

“Good luck trying” he says, a smug grin flashing on his lips for just a moment.

Thin fangs, until now barely grazing at Izumi’s skin in between the kisses, now press themselves over a soft spot. The skin breaks easily enough, its metallic flavor filling Ritsu’s mouth in an instant.

He can hear a cry escaping Izumi’s mouth, his whole body losing the strength to fight back under Ritsu’s as the blood escapes his neck; constant, unwavering.

Izumi’s blood isn’t tasty at all. Thick and unnatural, stinking of cholesterol and sticking to his throat, it’s hard to drink it down.

He’s had better. Much better. The producer… Haa-kun and Maa-kun. They all had much tastier blood, full of flavor and easy to swallow. And yet, he finds himself intoxicated in Izumi’s flavor much more than in any other. Seduced to the point where he has to force himself to pull away before he ends up taking too much so early.

Dark red smothered all over his lips, he pulls back until he can look down at Izumi. The frail model is blushing, heaving… tears on the corners of his already messy eyes and hair a mess sticking to the lines of his face.

“It’s gross…” he whispers, a satisfied smile on his lips that makes him seem as a liar even if he’s not.

Izumi tries to form a frown, an unspoken ‘don’t like it, then don’t drink it’ in the hue of his eyes. He probably doesn’t trust his voice just yet.

“But you know? Apparently, the flavor changes when a person losses their virginity. Interesting, right?” He lowers himself once more, raspy tongue passing over the two holes in Izumi’s neck, cleaning the blood that has spilled after he parted from it in one lick “Maybe after today yours will taste better…”

Izumi blushes, some more blood spilling from his neck and Ritsu smirks from himself.

He’s already defeated, and Ritsu finds the sight enthralling. He’s going to enjoy himself. Thoroughly so.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was suppossed to go further but it's my first time writing a fic in literal years... Maybe I'll write the sexy times that continue after this and add them as a second chapter. Keyword being maybe. I am planning to write more enstars fics with Izumi, so expect to see of me again.


End file.
